Fairytale Love Story
by Lumi-san
Summary: "I have been in love with her my whole life…" "I never thought I would end up falling in love with him…" Many times they wished fairytale love stories were real, but they never thought they happened like this. NaruSaku AU (Alternative Universe) (Available in Spanish)


I first laid my eyes upon her in elementary school. I don't even know how it happened, or how that striking, maddening feeling ripped through me so fast. I suppose it was that one time, in which this feeling was a bit… ERRR! THIS IS SO CORNY, WHY AM I EVEN SAYING IT? IT'S SO WEIRD! Alright, well, I guess it was because I was a kid, and it's normal in a kid, right? I suppose it's a stage everybody goes through. When you are little, and you fall in love, you believe that once you rip your ribcage open, and confess your feelings, you'll be happy forever… but it's nothing like that, especially when that person likes someone else… Shit, damned Sasuke, always the cooler one at school. Even back then, it unnerved me! I tried to climb up to his level, believing that because of this, everyone would notice me, especially Sakura. But finally, he ended up befriending me, and so I got to know her a lot better, even though I bother her with my stupidity. If only she knew how I feel about her, if only we'd be together… I would be the happiest person on earth! I would never lay my eyes upon anybody else. Only her! I would focus all my attention in making her happy, and I would be with her whenever she needs me! But, you see, I'm a fool when love's involved, I don't know how to court a lady on a date, I know about manners, and respect, and all of that… But I can't supply it; it's not in my personality. Besides, every time I mess up with these things, Sakura hits me. If only she knew that I do it for her…  
Half the school knew me for being a restless boy, and because of the troubles I caused. With time, I had helped many students by lifting up their spirits, helped them to be positive, and to not give up on finals (Although, I may have failed one or two, I struggled with a few) From that moment on, I stopped driving my teachers mad, although I still enjoyed it.

"Uzumaki Naruto," The professor says out loud.

"Here!" I answer energetically.

"Did you do your homework?" He inquires.

"My homework… f-for today?" I say, eyebrows arched.

"Yes, the assignment about the history of Samurais. It was for today." He reaffirms.

"Wait, what?! You said it was due next week!" I answer frantically.

"Naruto," The grey-haired man comes to me slowly, "You know perfectly fine how lousy you have been all year. One more mistake and you'll fail it completely." _Well, this is intimidating,_ "If you don't hand it in tomorrow, you'll fail my subject!" His eyes strike me with cold anger. I swallow slowly. _Ouch!_

"Understood?" He suddenly smiled, but I could hardly tell, because of some weird shirt that covered his mouth almost completely, under his elegant coat. _Odd._

"Y-Yes, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Alright. I'll ask the other students."

After that intimidating moment, the hour had passed incredibly slowly. It had been so boring, I had fallen asleep… Again. And again, I woke to somebody hitting my head.

"Ouch! That wasn't necessary!"

"Naruto, if you keep falling asleep during class, you won't understand anything of what Kakashi-sensei explains!" Says the girl I love so dearly. Oh, what would I do without you...

"Y-You are right, I just think he's kinda boring… You know, sometimes." I tell her as I rub my eyes.

"You are right. He is, but what can we do about it?" She starts making her way to the door "Come on! It's break time."

"Coming!" I jump off my chair to catch up with her.

We stroll down the corridor side by side, but I'm forced to part from her when I see my friends. I walk towards them with a quick rhythm.

"Hey, guys."

"Good morning, Naruto," Shikamaru says.

"Hello Naruto… Idiot." is Sasuke's witty remark.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Hey… Idiot…"

"So, Naruto… You were late from class. Did you fall asleep again?" Sasuke inquires.

"Yeah… but it's cool." We see a group of enthusiast girls walk by. "What's with them?"

"Did you forget? The masquerade is in a week!" Sasuke informs me.

"Oh! That's right, I forgot…"

"It's so annoying to prepare everything, the scene, the food, the music…" Shikamaru exhales loudly.

"That's what happens when you're a part of the school council." Sasuke reminds her.

"Yeah well, if most of the students hadn't voted for me I wouldn't be where I am."

"So, Naturo. What are you gonna do with Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna take her to the dance?"

"She probably asked you." I respond dryly.

"Yeah, but I turned her down."

"Wait… What?! Are you an idiot?" I bluntly grab him by the neck of his shirt.

"Uhm, guys? I think the principal's calling me. I'll be back later…" Shikamaru says as she walks away.

"Relax, Naruto. I was nice to her!"

"Ugh. You don't even realize that she…" I start getting lightheaded so I pull away.

"Naruto, I know what you mean. I don't need you to remind me… and you know I consider her a friend, only that."

Silence falls thick between us and the only thing I'm able to hear are the high-pitched voices of the people surrounding us.

"I'll help you get the girl."

"Huh?"

"Invite her to the masquerade."

"She'll turn me down."

"What if you ask her as a secret admirer?"

"I'm not good at that," I confess.

He breathes a sigh "You're always talking about how much you'd care for her, and how you'll love her forever, and now you tell me you can't? You are Naruto Uzumaki! You told me you'd never give up, and you're giving up in love?"

"No! Never!" I deny, "But… I can't handle manners…"

"Relax. Shikamaru and I will help you."

I pull him for a hug and pat his back a few times, "Thanks, bro."

"You know you can count on me, fool."

"Idiot…"  
During class, I write her a letter and I confess my desire to take her to the dance in it. While she's distracted, I tuck it inside her notebook.  
Through the whole week, I tried to learn good manners and I searched endlessly for a suit to wear.

"Remember to cover yourself with your forearm, and don't sneeze loudly. It would be problematic if she found out you are you, you don't want her to," Shikamaru informs me as a small frown is drawn across her forehead.

"Yeah, I'll try…"

"No, you're not gonna try. You're gonna do it." Sasuke says as he shakes his head.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Well, we already showed you how to treat her, the right words, table manners… I think that's about it. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, that's all. Oh, and so she won't find out…"

"What if she does? That'd be so annoying…."

"I don't think that'll happen," I say, in a carefree tone of voice.

"Yeah, it'll happen. You'll have to wear make-up,"

"What?! Why?"

"Because of the small scars across your face, you idiot! That defines you, she'll know right away."

"… Oh, yeah, okay."

"Well, that's about it. Tomorrow we'll meet here again, in my house, and we'll go through everything." Sasuke decides.

"Alright, I'm heading off, guys. Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye, Naruto."

"Bye, jerk. Stay safe."

I start running down the street so my mother wouldn't kill me for arriving late.

* * *

_At Sasuke's home_

"Sasuke, what do you think will happen if Sakura finds out?"

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"You're so calm," I say with uncertainty.

"We're talking about Naruto Uzumaki here. His feelings, especially the ones that involve Sakura, are way too strong. He'll know how to choose the right words."

"If you say so… you must be right."

* * *

_Heading back_

"I'm here!" I say, as I arrive home.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" My mother jumps faster than a beat, holding a rolling pin in one hand, with her Medusa-like curls bouncing over her shoulders.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME!" I scream, terrified, "I'M SORRY, I'm sorry." I find shelter hiding behind my dad.

"Ahaha, Kushina, calm down. He's just one hour late, its eight thirty…." My father try to calm her down.

My mother's scarlet-colored hair stops with its desperate bouncing and her curls return to their natural state. "I just… I thought you had been kidnapped!" She confesses, in a rush.

"Huh? Mom, I'm here…"

She embraces me so hard I loose oxygen for a minute, "It's just… I love you so much, baby."

"Yeah, I love you too, mom." My mother is actually the most wonderful, loving being on earth, and the woman who brought me to this world, I will never know how to thank her for everything she does for me.

"Well, take a seat. Time for dinner!" She heads over to the kitchen.

"So, Naruto? How was everything? Have the kids helped you get ready for tomorrow's dance?" My dad inquires.

"Yeah! I'm ready! Although, I do feel sorta insecure, Sakura might not accept me,"

"Naruto, you're a good boy. Putting aside the craziness, I'm sure she notices your talents and your good intentions," He cocks a smile and pats me on the back a few times, "Come on! You're an Uzumaki, aren't you?"

"Baby, look what I have for you," My mother and her enthusiasm return, and I notice she's holding a dark mask in her hands, "This is the one your father wore. I mean, I had to fix some parts, but here it is!" Now that I see it more clearly, I observe its dark glory. The object is completely black and, when exposed to light, its corners shine with a blue tone.

"Thanks, ma!" I embrace her in a thank-you hug.

It's the day now. It's time. We're at Sasuke's home, getting ready. My stomach twists and turns and my nerves are shot. What a strange and awful sensation this is, I almost can't deal with it anymore. I want to leave, I desire to see her, I need to enjoy the evening in her company. More than anything, I need it to last forever.

Sasuke's brother, Itachi, agrees to take us to the masquerade in his car.

"Be gentlemen, boys." Is Itachi's advice to us.

"Yeah, we know. Bye, Itachi." Sasuke replies dryly.

"Well, guys, I gotta meet with the rest of the school council. See you later." Shikamaru leaves Sasuke and me alone.

"Well…" Sasuke breathes a sigh.

"Well, what?"

"WELL, GO GET HER, YOU FOOL."

"I'M AT IT, IDIOT."

For a moment, we feel the stare of a few boys glued to our skin, probably wondering what the hell is wrong with us, why we yell at each other like that.

Suddenly, Sasuke holds me by the neck of my shirt.

"Idiot! Is this what you want? Sakura walking in and realizing it's you?" He whispers.

"Sorry! But you started yelling!"

"Okay look, sorry, I couldn't hold it in. Let's do something to fix it. I'll go get Suigetsu and Juugo. I'll stay with them and, if I see her, I'll text you."

"Alright!"

He walks off to find his other group of friends and I stay nearby, close to the entry, just in case she comes in. Besides, in the letter, I had explicitly informed her that I would be waiting for her here.  
Luckily, she doesn't take long. When I turn around, I spot her walking down the stairs. Sakura looks beautiful, or better, she looks absolutely breathtaking. She's wearing a green velvet dress and, even from the distance, I can see her magnificent, silky pink hair and know it's stunning. She has let it grow, and now I just want to touch it. As she comes closer, I notice that her translucent, pale shoulders were left undressed, and that her dress matches the beauty of her aquamarine eyes, that shine through a fuchsia-colored mask. She resembles the allure of a princess. I'm left speechless. Even if I wanted to describe her, I couldn't… I'm utterly shocked.  
I suddenly notice she's staring right at my eyes, while her blond friend, Ino, points a finger at me, as if she's letting her know where I am. She comes closer to me, and I mirror her action. She's smiling sheepishly. I extend my hand to take hers, and kiss her white knuckles.

"Sakura, you're miraculous," I take a small portion of her bangs, and run my fingers through it, "Your hair has grown, I like it."

She giggles softly, as her cheeks turn apple-red, "Thanks, uhm, and you are…?"

"Yes, I am your secret admirer." I wink at her.

"Wow. Well, you look familiar, but I don't know…" She says, frowning.

"It's possibly just your imagination," I say with a straight face, while fear shoots through my veins.

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

"Shall we come inside?"

"We shall."

I offer her my arm to take, and we enter the backyard, which has been transformed into a ballroom. Everyone's suits and masks are elegant, and the music isn't necessarily slow, but it certainly isn't loud either. I guide us both to our table and, obviously, I do everything Sasuke and Shikamaro taught me. She murmurs a thank you, as I sit next to her.

"I have never seen you in school, how did you even know about me?" She inquires with sheer curiosity.

_Okay, I wasn't expecting that,_ "Well… I had heard about you, I walked by your classroom countless times."

"Really? That's weird, I never saw you…"

"Relax, there are lots of students in this school, you wouldn't have noticed me if you tried." I caress her hand slightly, and she lets me.

"Yeah, you must be right," She's about to talk, when she's interrupted by the sound of the microphone.

"Good evening, students of Konoha High School," Says our director, Tsunade, "We want this dance to be unforgettable, enjoyable, and problem-free. Alright?"

A few murmurs are heard and most of us stay silent.

"ALRIGHT?" She repeats, in an incredibly loud tone of voice.

"Yes!" Everyone answers, possibly quite scared.

The party goes on, and Sakura starts talking me about herself. What she does, what she likes, that sort of things. I am surprised to realize there were millions of things I never knew about her, and I have the opportunity to know now, just because I am not Naruto. I like learning things about her almost as much as I enjoy hearing her sweet voice.

"What do you do, besides school?" She inquires.

"Well, I like helping other students with their assignments," I confess.

"Really? That's a coincidence! My friend Naruto does that, too. Do you know him?"

"O-Oh, yeah. I heard some things about him, and about his pranks." I inwardly laugh at my own wildness.

A few minutes later, a waiter shows up. He brings us the dinner we ordered, but when I motion to grab the fork… There's many! And there are many spoons, too. And knives! Ugh, I forgot about that detail!

"Is something wrong?" She asks.

"N-no…" _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe… Catch a tiger by the toe…_

"You don't know which one to use?"

_Shit! I'm in trouble!_ "Uh…-"

"You forgot which one?" A smirk is drawn across her face, I nod, "Relax. It's this fork," She points at it, "And this knife." She hands it to me.

"Thanks! I don't know how I could've forgotten!" I giggle clumsily.

"Don't worry; it happens to the best of us." She laughs, too.

Dinner and dessert were quiet and lovely, no disturbances whatsoever, until…

"ATCHOO!" I sneeze loudly, much to my dismay.

"E-eh? Naruto!?" She calls out, looking at every passing boy… searching for me.

_I am such an idiot…_ From the distance, I see Sasuke and Shikamaru shaking their heads violently, and I know they must be thinking the same. "Uh, Sakura, I'm sorry…"

"Was that you?"

"Y-Yes, I was caught by surprise by it." I confess, ashamed.

She looks upon me with a tint of confusion, and then burst out in laughter. "Hahaha, that was so funny!"

_I just humiliated myself..._

"Relax, we're all caught by surprise when we sneeze. Here, have this," She hands me a handkerchief.

"Thanks."

An hour passed, and music started ringing louder. The dance floor is suddenly completely filled by clumsy couples. Everyone's dancing madly to the beat and rhythm of an electronic song I never heard in my life. And here I was, thinking a waltz was coming. Well, if we're lucky enough, probably later. I turn my head and see Sakura grabbing her hands, as if insecure about something.

"Shall we step out?" I ask in a loud tone of voice, and she hears me even though the music makes it impossible.

She nods once with half a smile on her face, her features pale and calm. I swiftly take her by the hand and guide her outside. The dark sky was shining with all its melancholy glory, with the moon and the stars burning beautiful holes in it. Not too cold, not necessarily hot. Every now and then, a warm wind passed by. We strolled not too far from the school; in fact, we went behind it, where everything's green and the trees and the lane smell like sunshine. We could still feel the ground shake with the beat of the music and the screams of entertained students. While we walked, I noticed Sakura was far from me, lost in her own thoughts. She looked concerned about something.

"Sakura, you look worried. Is something wrong?"

Her green pupils instantly meet mine, "I'm good. I just… I haven't seen Naruto."

"You mean your friend?"

"Y-Yeah, I feel kinda bad for him…"

"And why is that? You can tell me," I take her soft hands in mine, "Tell me."

"Well," In the distance, a slow song was heard. A waltz. She suddenly blushes.

"May I have this dance?" I offer her my hand.

"Yes, absolutely," She takes it, and I pull her close to my body.

"Keep on talking, I'm listening." I whisper sweetly in her ear.

"Well, I think he has had feelings for me for a long time, in elementary school he mentioned he liked me, but…" She twists her mouth, "I turned him down because, at that moment, I liked Sasuke..."

"And then what happened?"

"He surely heard that I had asked Sasuke to this dance, he probably got mad, and now I feel bad about it… Besides, I think this masquerade isn't my thing, not without him… It's weird…"

_Sakura... Is it possible...?_ "Uhm, but did you ever feel, per say, confused? Ever thought that maybe you feel something towards him? I mean-"

She cuts me off, "Actually, I do… Lately I've been feeling more and more confused. Like, every time he hugged me because I had passed a test, I felt those butterflies, you know? I think I should've asked him to this dance, knowing Sasuke was going to turn me down anyway, I mean, he already did once…"

"That jerk rejected you!? TWICE?" I pull away from her, driven by anger.

"Please don't be so upset! That's already in the past!" She says, holding my hands.

"How can I not get upset? How did that jerk-?" _Inhale, exhale… Relax, Naruto._ "How could he have turned down such a pretty, funny, kind-hearted girl, Sakura-chan?" _Oops, I called her Sakura-Chan_

She looks upon me and observes me very meticulously. She knows, I know she knows. She swiftly places her hands over my face and, in a slow, delicate motion, she removes my mask.

"Naruto...!"

"Sakura-chan, I can explain!"

I am suddenly interrupted by her tender lips. I let go of everything, I forget everything, I just place my arms around her waist, pull her close to me, and I let go of the world.  
Our lungs ran out of air and we suddenly parted.

"I love you, Naruto."

* * *

**Hello! This is my first NaruSaku little one-shot! There is another part! It'll be ready soon :). The original is in spanish so, I'm not very good at english . so my friend Julie is helping me with the other part :3 she's my beta reader. THANKS DEAR I HOPE IT WASNT TOO MUCH FOR YOU ;U;**

**I hope you like it :3 **

**Goodbye! and Take care!~**


End file.
